Melancholia
by MagicWriter92
Summary: Melancholia: The condition of having too much black bile in your system, considered in ancient and medieval medicine to cause gloominess and depression.
1. Preview!

**AN: I just got the idea for this story, but wanted to get opinions first. **

**So here is a sneak peek of a chapter! Let me know what you thank. **

**Thanks!**

He dragged himself from the wreckage, stumbling slightly. Cracking his neck from left to right, did little to ease the throbbing pain.

'Rose.' Was the first thought that crossed his mind.

He moved quickly over to the passenger side door and ripped it open. There she hung, still buckled in, white blonde hair like a curtain around her face. He chuckled darkly to himself, remembering how she'd asked him to buckle his seat belt. He positioned himself below her, and unbuckled the seat belt allowing her to fall into his arms. He gently laid her on the glass-covered ground, before brushing the hair out of her face. That beautiful face. As he ran a thumb over her cheek he noticed she looked more angelic than ever, not that she knew he thought so. He put his head to her chest for a listen. He silently thanked god for her good mind to buckle herself in when they got in the car. A roar of a motorcycle brought him back to the current situation. He looked at her face, cursing the bastard for crashing them and damaging his delicate Rose.

'His Rose' he thought, 'She'd throw a fit if she heard that.'

He stood and started walking down the street towards the oncoming motorcycle.

"Come on" He growled shooting off a few bullets, and walking forward.

"Hit me." He beckoned, shooting more rounds, "I want you to." He kept shooting. "Hit me!" He yelled finally as the motorcycle drew only a foot away from him. The driver swerved at the last second, sliding off the bike and scraping the ground harshly. Taking out a knife he walked towards the driver. One of his stupid henchmen tried to take off the driver's mask, but got electrocuted. He mocked the henchman by making crazy sounds and waving his arms. He moved over to the driver, and kneeled down. He was about to slap the guy awake when he felt something pushed to the back of his head.

"Can you just give me a minute?" He asked.

"It's over. We got you, you bastard." A voice said from behind him. He dropped the knife, smiling to himself. Some police officer pulled him up and cuffed him. He just laughed, 'wait till they realize what's coming.' He thought. As he was lead over to a police car his gaze caught sight of a person being loaded into an ambulance.

"Rose…" He whispered realizing who it was. 'No! They can't do that!' He thought angrily. "Rose!" He yelled pulling against the policeman.

"She is no longer your concern." Gordon said appearing before him as the car door was about to be closed.

"Rose is mine, and I'll get her back. Just you wait." Joker replied.

Gordon stared at the Joker as the door to the car was shut.

What unnerved Gordon wasn't the stare the Joker was giving him, but the promise in his words.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Phew! Okay! Here is Chapter One.  
>I really hope you guys like it. If you do <em>please<em> review so I know to continue on with it.  
>I do want to say a special thanks to allthelovers for her help on this chapter.<br>Read, Enjoy, Review.  
>Thanks,<br>MagicWriter92 **

Chapter One

Halloween, one of the best times of year. I smiled at my friends, goofing around as we walked down the streets. We were headed to the annual New York City parade downtown. Every year we went dressed in pairs of two. This year my friend Kyle was the Joker and I was a very dead looking Harlequin. As we approached the starting point, I gripped onto Kyle's arm for safety. He thankfully pulled and guided me through the crowd after our friends. We reached a middle point, just as the parade started moving. It was a slow progression forward, but I kept my enthusiasm up.

"Rose, you ready to go wild?" Kyle asked me with a grin.

"Oh, you can bet your petunia I am!" I practically yelled back. He just laughed a wicked good Joker one. I suddenly got a chill up my spine. I wouldn't admit it to any of our friends, but something about this new Joker unnerved but enamored me all at the same time. The movie hadn't even come out yet, but from what I'd seen… I'd seen enough. I threw on a smile as Kyle pulled me out into the now more open space, weaving through people. He would cackle as he pulled me along, and I put on a blank stare. After a block or so, Kyle let go of me and went off chasing and scaring people. I lost sight of him behind a carnival looking bus, but heard him still doing that laugh. I let it go, and kept walking with all the other people. After another block I noticed Kyle walking a bit ahead of me.

"Kyle!" I called, but he didn't look. "Kyle!" I tried again with still the same result. I knew it was him cause he chose authenticity for his costume; every other Joker was too costume looking.

"Joker!" I finally called out annoyed. He turned, and I felt my heart skip a beat. That was definitely not Kyle. This guy looked like he had literally walked out of the trailer for the film. I couldn't move under his dark penetrating gaze. Then he smiled. I bolted to the right, headed to the gating that separated observers from participants. I hopped over a clear spot, and just kept running. I knew I had no chance of finding my way in the crowds; so leaving the parade seemed like a good idea. I turned so that I was running parallel to the parade, but not in it. I could hear footsteps chasing me. I looked behind me to see him catching up. I needed to change paths. I turned down what I thought was a street, only to find myself facing a fence. That couldn't be right… this was… there should be an avenue here. I then noticed it had gotten quiet… no parade or celebration sounds.

"So I guess they weren't lying." A voice spoke from behind me. I turned to find the same Joker from before.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

"Oh I believe you know who I am." He answered bluntly.

"No, I don't think I do. Unless you're crazy and think you're a fictional character." I retorted angrily.

"I am not… crazy." He practically growled out. "Where do you think you are?" He asked with a smile. I looked around for a moment.

"In an alley, I took a wrong turn. It's pretty obvious." I said crossing my arms. He just broke out into that spine-chilling laugh, and I shifted my weight in discomfort. A black blur flashed before my eyes causing me to flinch and cover myself for protection. I heard fighting, punches being thrown, and groans from pain. When it was finally silent I peeked between my fingers. There before me… was… well… Batman. He looked just as real as the Joker. Like they'd just popped off the big screen. Batman turned to me, cape swishing behind him. I took a step back, pushing my back against the fence. Batman's eyes seemed to widen and he looked like he was about to bolt at me. I took another step back and suddenly felt like I was falling. Air rushed about me, I closed my eyes against the force. My back smacked against the ground, knocking the air from my lungs. 'This doesn't make any sense.' I thought to myself as I turned on my side catching my breath. 'Where did I just go? Did someone drug me?' These thoughts and more kept whirling around my mind, making me dizzy. That just might be the fall though. I finally regained my bearings enough to stand, finding myself in an alley. I walked to the end, hearing the sounds of the parade still going. 'How much time had really passed?' I wondered.

"Rose!" I heard someone yell. Looking to my left I found it to be Kyle and the rest of our friends. They all ran up to me with panicked looks on their faces. "Rose, what happened? Where have you been?" Kyle asked grabbing my upper arms.

"Honestly… I'm not really sure." I told them. "What happened on your side?" I asked.

"Well as you know I wandered off to scare people, and I look back to see you running off being chased by some guy." Kyle explained. I felt all the blood drain from my face. So it wasn't a drug induced delusion.

"Oh boy, I think I need to go home." I said.

"Yea, I'll take you in a cab." Kyle said in an authoritative manner. I had no complaints. I moved to stand by a street lamp, as he said bye to our friends for me. After finally hailing a cab, and riding in unbearable silence, I was so happy to be home. Thankfully my parents were asleep, so no questioning was to be had. I simply threw on pajamas, and crawled into bed.

'What in god's name happened?' I thought to myself, 'That Joker dressed man… he had something about someone not lying… lying about what? Something to do with me?' I wiped my eyes at that thought. 'What kind of creep knew something about me, and told a Joker look-alike?' With that thought, dreams came. At least I thought they were. Flashes from when I was younger. Me, walking into my closet and appearing in a city park. Me walking into my bathroom and appearing in an office. A kind looking man talking to me, but I couldn't hear the words. Me taking him back through to my closet, and showing him the New York City skyline through my window. Many more interactions with this strange man. Then something familiar. I was thirteen at the time, and had opened the front door to my friend's house. Stepping through I noticed the difference in climate immediately. Where at home it was summer, wherever I was, was freezing winter. This city was definitely not mine. I had turned around and opened the nearest door to me and ran into what turned out to be my bedroom. I shot awake, but blocked my eyes from the blinding sun. These weren't dreams, but memories of things I guess I had subconsciously blocked from my mind. It was all just too weird.


	3. Author's Note!

Hello!

This is just an author's note because I wanted to address some possible confusion. The preview is a real preview. The 'Chapter One' is a mock up, and idea. I posted it hoping to get reader's opinion on whether they like it or not. If there is enough 'no's then I may switch and go about the story from another angle. So please once done reading, write a review or send a message telling me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated.

Much Love,

MagicWriter92


End file.
